parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 11 - The Magical Chinese Dragon?
Here is part eleven of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Jiminy Cricket: Diesel 10? Ha! Diesel 10? This burns me up. After all I've tried to do for him. Who's his conscience anyway?! Here with that hoodlum Diesel 10? I've had enough of this! I'm taking the next train outta here! the door Open up that door! Open up! I want to go home! *Narrator: Casey suddenly heard the braying, squealing, and howling of some strange noises, and went around into the other side of the wall to look. *The Train: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. to his goons, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks, who are loading some donkeys, pigs, and monsters into a bunch of crates Lively there, now! We haven't got all night! *Casey Junior: to himself Where are all these donkeys, pigs, and monsters come from? *The Train: Come on, come on! Let's have another! pulls a bluebell engine, wearing monkey's ears and a tail, toward the Train And what's your name? *Stepney: loudly Stepney! *The Train: Okay, you'll do. the clothes off Stepney and throws him into a crate with five other engines, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand In you go! You boys will make a nice price. evilly Alright! Next! locomotive is thrown toward him And what might your name be? *Rosie: (wearing a pair of cat ears and a cat's tail) Rosie. *The Train: Hmm, so you can talk? *Rosie: Um, yes, sir. I wanna go home to my parents! *The Train: Take him back! He can still talk! Rosie as Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks push Rosie into a pen with Gordon, a proud engine, wearing bear's ear and a tail, a snub nosed lorry named Madge, wearing pig's ears and a tail, a yellow engine, wearing donkey's ears and a tail, Molly, and four narrow gauge engines named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam, wearing each two rabbit ears and each one tail. Rosie and the other engines then begin to protest, and begin to beg, until the Train finally comes toward them *Rosie: Please, please. I don't wanna be a donkey or a pig or a monster! Let me out of here! *The Train: SILENCE! (cracks his whip, and scares the locomotives, who are now donkeys, pigs, and monsters) You kids have some your fun. Now pay for it! (the locomotives all suddenly blink in shock) *Casey Junior: Umm... Kids? Holy clattering cowcatchers! Then that means-- The island is cursed! I knew it! If the island turns kids into donkeys, pigs, and monsters, then that's them! (runs back) Tillie! *Diesel 10: Ha! To hear how Casey speaks, (takes a sip of his coke) you suppose we'll become anyone who is dangerous. (A gold ring suddenly appears around Diesel 10's nose. Duck gasps as Oliver turns around. Tillie, who, upon looking at her coke, seeing that it has an effect, gapes, and pushes it away) *Mavis: (spits out her coke onto the ground while Emily throws away her pizza onto the floor) On second thought, pizza is better with Ringo Starr and the Monkees. *Diesel 10: Conscience? Ah, phooey! (takes a bite of some pizza and grows a chinese dragon tail. A shocked Stanley jumps when his mouth falls down. Tillie, looking scared, throws away some cigarettes) *Tillie: Casey is right. Smoking can kill. *Diesel 10: Where does he get that stuff? How do you ever expect to help me out? (licks his ice lollies as his head turns into a Chinese Dragon's head) What does he think I am? An idiot donkey or a beast? *Oliver: Oh! *Tillie: You sure are! (laughs, but inadvertently brays in the middle of her laughter, and then covers her mouth. Gordon's mouth falls down) *Emily: (looking worried) Tillie, did you just... bray? (suddenly feels two Ly the Fairy ears on her head, but gasps, and grabs them. Mavis smiles nervously, but finds that two horns have grown on her head) *Tillie, Emily, and Mavis: Uh-oh. *Diesel 10: Hey, you three laugh like a donkey, a fairy, and a gazel. (laughs, then also brays, and stops the braying by covering his mouth) Did that come out of me? (Tillie, looking nervous, nods her head) *James: (as his mouth falls down) Yeeess! *Diesel 10: (feels that his face is different) Hmm... (feels his nose with his golden ring) Huh? (feels his back, then feels his tail, but grabs it, and tugs at it) What the--? What is that?! (takes a look in the mirror and screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (James and Henry scream too) I've been double-crossed. Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed. Help! (gets on his knees and begs to Tillie for help) Please, Tillie, you've got to help me. (grabs Tillie by her cowcatcher) Oh, look. Give me a break. Come on, be a pal, huh? (shakes her up and down) Call that engine! Call anybody! (lets go off Tillie and his hands close up and become hooves. Tillie gasps and she, Emily, Mavis, and Edward back away, scared as Thomas and Percy gasp) Papa!? (in the shadow, Diesel 10 is forced on all fours, and has turned into a Chinese Dragon) PAAAAAPPAAAAA!!!!! (begins to kick everything in the room, and starts braying uncontrollably as Duck and Oliver both yell) *Duck: Oh, it's coming! (he and Oliver hide behind a couch as Tillie also runs away and hides under a chair, but when Diesel 10, now a Chinese Dragon leaves with the modified pig he picked up and stole, while braying wildly, Tillie inadvertently sprouts brown donkey ears and grabs them while Emily sprouts out Ly the Fairy's tail, and Mavis grows a gazelle's tail, as Edward grows two grey hippopotamous ears) *Tillie: OOOOH!!!! What's happening? *Casey Junior: (as he hurries back to the pool hall) I hope I'm not too late. *Tillie: What will I do?! (sprouts a brown donkey tail, and grabs its end. Emily and Mavis grab their tails and gasp. Edward suddenly sprouts out a grey hippoptamous tail, grabs onto its end, and gasps] Oh! *Casey Junior: (enters the hall as Johnny, Tootle, Toots, Montana, Tracy, Pufferty, and Linus, staying outside, gasp and follow him inside) Tillie! Are you okay?! *Tillie: (turns around and notices Casey in the pool hall and begs to him to help) Casey, oh please, help me! *Casey Junior: (as Thomas sprouts out Pikachu's ears and tail, Percy sprouts out wallaby ears and tail, James sprouts cat ears, Henry sprouts out a lion's tail, Duck sprouts out a dog's tail, and Oliver sprouts out a racoon's tail) Quick, everyone, we must leave. The engines are all turning into pigs and monsters and donkeys. What?! You too? (Tillie and the others nod) Come on, quickly, before you get any worse. *Narrator: This time, no one argued as they all ran out of the Pool Hall and down the pathway. Casey and the other engines climbed up as fast as they could before The Train's goons saw them. They all stopped at the edge to see the ocean below. The engines jumped off the edge and then splashed into the icy cold water. They swam for the mainland, and all the way to Toyland Express, who was waiting for them, and pulled themselves up from the river's water, still wearing animals ears and animals tails. *Toyland Express: Oh, what a shame, Casey! You almost had them all... The last wild piggy is in the Chinese Dragon's hideout. It's a highly toxic place. The trouble is, you can't go there until you have 160 antidotes. To make things easier for you, I've made a deal for you with Rustee: from now on, you may have some unlimited ammo for your peashooter. What's happened? Where are those things from? *Tillie: Look at me, daddy, we've got animal ears and a tail. Please change us back to my normal self. *Toyland Express: Alright. (gives the engines a magic drink, and as the engines drinks it, they change back to normal) *Casey Jones: (in Johnny's interior while Casey, Tillie, Toots, Montana, Tootle, Tracy, and Johnny stand firm) Okay, people, this is what we've trained for. (Toots laughs) Alright. Can we all just stay on track? *Casey Junior: All aboard! Let's go! (Johnny laughs) *Casey Jones: Let's get 160 antidotes and stop the chinese dragon! (the smoke appears from Casey, Tillie, Toots, Montana, Tootle, Tracy, and Johnny's funnels as Casey, Tillie, Toots, Montana, Tootle, Tracy, and Johnny move) *Tootle: Come on, come on! *Casey Jones: Move, move, move! *Montana: Let's get going! (Thomas grabs the rope and blows Casey's whistle) *(Casey, Tillie, Toots, Montana, Tootle, and Johnny continue chuffing really slowly away from the yard) *Sir Topham Hatt: A couple minutes later... Harry Hogwarts, Rustee and Toyland Express caught up with them. *Casey Junior: Hello, Rustee! *Rustee Rails: Hello, Casey! Wonderful weather for you, isn't it? *Toyland Express: Just be quiet and help out! (transforms Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks from bad to good to turn the other engines back to normal again, and allow the Train to find the Chinese Dragon) *Harry Hogwarts: We like being really useful! (The whole gang begins to slide down the slope as faster than ever to find the hideout where The Chinese Dragon is waiting with the last modified pig he's got) Category:UbiSoftFan94